barbiefandomcom-20200222-history
Barbie as the Island Princess (Video Game)
Barbie as the Island Princess is a video game based on the movie of the same name. It was released on October 30, 2007 for Nintendo DS, Game Boy Advance, PlayStation 2, PC and Wii.Release date and consoles - Kidzworld There can be 1-2 players in all versions of the game except for the Nintendo DS version, which is single player.Nintendo DS is single player - Amazon Trailers Barbie Island Princess (2007) - Open-ended Trailer Barbie As The Island Princess (VG) (2007) - Game Boy Advance, Nintendo DS, PS2, Wii, PC Gallery Barbie as the Island Princess PAL PS2 Cover.png|PAL version of the PlayStation 2 cover. Barbie as the Island Princess AU Nintendo DS Cover.png|AU version of the Nintendo DS cover. Barbie as the Island Princess EU Nintendo DS Cover.png|EU version of the Nintendo DS cover. Barbie as the Island Princess AU Wii Cover Front.png|AU version of the front of the Wii cover. Barbie as the Island Princess AU Wii Cover Back.png|AU version of the back of the Wii cover. Barbie as the Island Princess EU Wii Cover Front.png|EU version of the front of the Wii cover. Barbie as the Island Princess EU Wii Cover Back.png|EU version of the back of the Wii cover. Barbie as the Island Princess AU PC Cover.png|AU version of the PC cover. Description Amazon "Join Barbie as Rosella, the shipwrecked princess, and her family of animal friends on her tropical island. Raised by a red panda, a peacock, and a baby elephant, Rosella knows nothing of her real identity until adventurous Prince Antonio discovers her tropical island."Description - Amazon "Barbie as The Island Princess follows a "party-style" storyline. You'll play as Rosella, the shipwrecked princess, who is raised by a "family" of animal friends and rescued by Prince Antonio from her tropical island. Through mini-games you will venture from Rosella's island home to the Prince's coastal castle for more adventure."Description - Amazon Gamestop "Based on the DVD movie of the same name You play as Rosella, the shipwrecked princess, who is raised by animal friends and rescued by the adventurous Prince Antonio from her island. Through a series of mini-games joined by music and characters from the DVD movie you will venture from Rosella's island home to the Prince's coastal castle in a fun filled adventure!"Description - Gamestop Kidzworld "The Barbie as the Island Princess game is coming to DS, GBA, PC, PS2 and Wii on October 30, 2007! It lets you play as the shipwrecked princess Rosella on a tropical island full of animal friends like Tika the baby elephant, Sagi the red panda and Tallulah the monkey who help raise her. There's music and lots of characters to play in 28 different multiplayer mini-games (only 12 on DS and GBA) as Rosella adventures from her tropical island to Prince Antonio's beachfront castle (Woo-hoo!) to win his heart."Description - Kidzworld Features Amazon *"Live the exotic life of Rosella the Island Princess! *Interact with your native animal friends *28 different exciting mini-games *2-player capability *Lush, colorful backdrops in 5 distinct locations"Features - Amazon *"1-2 Player *28 fun-filled, adventurous mini-games. *Collect treasures from the island with Rosella and her animal family. *Impress the Royal Court with your dance moves."Features - Amazon *"Interact with Barbie as Rosella, Prince Antonio, Princess Luciana, Tika, Sagi, Azul or Tallulah *Visit the Deserted Island, Royal Ship, Harbor Village, Apollonian Castle and the Greenhouse *28 mini games including flower collecting, dress designing, star gazing, dancing and item collecting *Play by yourself or in co-op and competitive multiplayer *Includes footage and songs from the movie *Unlock special characters, dresses and additional movie footage"Features - Amazon Gamestop *"Experience 5 beautifully recreated locations from the movie: the Deserted Island, the Royal Ship, Harbor Village, Apollonian Castle and the Greenhouse, all while interacting with your favorite movie characters. *Design your own wardrobe of clothes fit for a princess. *Join the fun with Princess Rosella, Prince Antonio, Tika, Sagi, Tallulah and more! *Customizable princess clothes"Features - Gamestop Press Release "MINNEAPOLIS--(BUSINESS WIRE)--Activision, Inc. (Nasdaq:ATVI) announced today the release of the Barbie™ as The Island Princess video game to retail stores nationwide. Based on Mattel Entertainment’s newest made-for-DVD movie, the video game allows players to relive their favorite movie moments as they take on the role of Princess Rosella™, the shipwrecked princess who is raised by a group of animal friends and rescued by the adventurous Prince Antonio™ from her tropical island. “The Barbie as The Island Princess video game allows gamers to interact with everyone’s favorite Barbie characters in an easy, pick-up and play experience,” said David Oxford, General Manager, Activision, Inc. “Through a series of mini-games combined with music and locations from the movie, Barbie fans of all ages will journey from Princess Rosella’s island home to the Prince’s coastal castle in a fun-filled adventure everyone can enjoy.” The Barbie™ as The Island Princess video game delivers an immersive experience for casual and ardent Barbie™ fans alike, with seven playable characters and five re-created locations straight from the Barbie™ as The Island Princess made-for-DVD. Offering single player or multiplayer modes, the game features 28 exciting mini-games, allowing players to collect flowers, design and decorate dresses, and star-gaze with Prince Antonio™ on the ship deck. Additionally, the game contains unlockable content including special characters, costumes, additional movie footage and more. The Barbie™ as The Island Princess video game, which is published by Activision Minneapolis, is available now on the Wii™ home video game system for a suggested retail price of $39.99, and the PlayStation®2 computer entertainment system, the Nintendo DS™, the Game Boy® Advance, and PC for $29.99. The game is rated “E” (Everyone) by the ESRB." Press release - Business Wire References Category:Video Games